


Bioluminescence

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [19]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which another nighttime mission sees the boys fleeing into a forest.





	Bioluminescence

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 19 of Inktober for Writers: Nature

Napoleon was in surprisingly good spirits as he and Illya ran through the night-cloaked forest. As far as he was concerned, any mission where both he and his partner were fleeing from a vengeful THRUSH uninjured was a good mission.

“They’re a bit overly attached to that satrap we just demolished, aren’t they?” he quipped, grinning.

“You would think they would have appreciated that perfect explosion I provided for them,” Illya said, clicking his tongue.

“Oh, it was definitely one of your better shows.”

“ _Spacibo, Dorogoy_.”

They continued running until there were no longer any signs of their pursuers, and then slowed down their pace to catch their breath. They walked deeper into the forest, but Napoleon stopped in his tracks after a while.

“Hey, Illya…?” he asked, tilting his head in puzzlement as he saw glowing, green lights up ahead. “Do you see those?”

Illya stopped beside him, and then chuckled.

“Those mushrooms?”

“Those are mushrooms?” Napoleon asked, going for a closer look. “Ha, you’re right! Keep those off of my pizza, thanks!”

“They are likely inedible, anyway,” Illya snarked.

“No kidding; this is the sort of thing that would convince people that the fair folk exist,” Napoleon said, looking at Illya flirtatiously. “Imagine, the two of us, alone together, illuminated by the light of the faes? Can you think of anything more romantic?”

“Hardly fae activity,” Illya said. “This is a classic example of bioluminescence; it’s quite an intriguing phenomenon…”

He trailed off as Napoleon gently touched his arm. Illya smirked to himself, knowing that Napoleon was just trying to be romantic, but Illya just couldn’t help but tease him a little first.

“I could teach you about it,” he offered. “It’s all based on chemicals, not magic.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Napoleon said. “I think it’s pretty magical. It’s casting a spell on me. Don’t you feel anything?”

Illya turned to face him, and realized that he’d just made a mistake—the sight of Napoleon with the green mushrooms all around him really did seem irresistible—a sight that wasn’t one he got to see everyday.

Illya had never believed in magic before, but Napoleon had made him question its existence more than once. That was one of the things that Illya loved about him—that Napoleon showed him new ways to see the world.

“I do,” he admitted, at last.

Their training had both of them look around to check to make sure that they had not been pursued this far into the forest; satisfied, they turned back to each other, and slowly came together into a kiss.

Illya pulled away after a moment.

“We should find shelter for the night,” he said, ruefully.

“Yeah…” Napoleon sighed. “Yeah, let’s keep looking.”

Hand in hand, they continued on through the forest, hoping that the shelter they found would be near more of the glowing mushrooms. But even if it wasn’t, they both knew that they would have an enjoyable night together regardless.


End file.
